One Direction Down
by Spencer
Summary: Harry feels like his entire life is falling apart. He's shutting everyone out, and some facutly members are worried. What will hit Harry so hard that'll make him rethink about where his life is headed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first Boston Public fic, so I hope it's good. Review if you want.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Ronnie. Show belongs to Fox, DEK. Song is "Through The Long Night" by Billy Joel.  
  
  
  
  
  
**The cold hands  
The sad eyes  
The dark Irish silence**  
  
Ronnie sat at Harry's kitchen table. More than three hours ago, she had watched paramedics sedate Harry as he mumbled words that she couldn't understand. The paramedics told her that Harry would most likely be out for 6-8 hours.  
  
After the paramedics had left, Ronnie sat and watched Harry sleep. He looked so peaceful, as if nothing was wrong in the world. Ronnie sat, stroking his dark hair and thinking. After she couldn't take the silence of the apartment, Ronnie called Steven.  
  
Steven was shocked when Ronnie told him what had happened. Steven wanted come over to be with her, but Ronnie insisted that she could handle it alone. She couldn't.  
  
**It's so late  
But I'll wait  
Through the long night with you  
With you**  
  
Ronnie was pacing through Harry's much to small apartment. She was going crazy, not having anything to occupy herself. Ronnie sat down on Harry's couch when she saw what time it was. 8 pm.  
  
Ronnie sat there and thought. She was so worried about Harry. He was dealing with so much, Ronnie felt so helpless. She had tried to get through to Harry, but she couldn't. He wouldn't let her.  
  
**The warm tears  
The bad dreams  
The soft trembling shoulders  
The old fears**  
  
Ronnie looked at her watch. It said 10:03, but to Ronnie, it felt about 12:03. She curled up under a blanket on Harry's sofa as she flicked through channels on the muted television. Suddenly, Ronnie heard Harry crying out from the bedroom.  
  
Ronnie jumped off the couch and walked quickly to Harry's bedroom. She walked in to see Harry curled into a ball underneath the blankets, crying.  
  
"Harry?" Ronnie asked softly. She sat on the bed and pulled the blankets away from his face. "Harry?"  
  
Harry heard someone call his name. He lifted his head to see Ronnie's caring face looking down at him. Harry then put his head back down on the pillow and looked up at Ronnie, his eyes swimming in tears.  
  
"Please don't make me go back."  
  
Ronnie barely heard Harry say this, his voice was just a tiny whisper. Ronnie looked into his eyes. The sadness, hurt, and confusion that she saw was heart breaking.  
  
**But I'm here  
Through the long night with you  
With you**  
  
Ronnie lay down so that she was face to face with Harry.  
  
"I don't wanna go back Ronnie." Harry whispered to her. "I can't go back, not now, not ever."  
  
Ronnie looked at him with such sadness. The person that was always so strong and determined had turned into frightened and scared little boy. Ronnie pulled the blankets up to Harry's chin and wiped away a tear.   
  
"I'm not going to make you do anything Harry." Ronnie told him, brushing some hair away from his tear stained face. She continued to stare at Harry as he drifted into sleep, comforted by her presence.  
  
**Oh what it has cost you   
I almost lost you  
A long, long time ago  
Oh you should have told me  
But you had to bleed to know**  
  
Ronnie made sure Harry was asleep before she got up and went into the kitchen. She wanted some tea, but Ronnie didn't have the energy. She ended up sitting down on the hard tile floor, leaning against the cabinets.   
  
Ronnie began to cry as she thought about everything Harry has been through in such a short period of time. Being stabbed and losing Trina. Ronnie couldn't believe how Harry had handled it all.  
  
Ronnie sat there, crying and wishing. Wishing that Harry had come to her before he broke down. She wished that she had been more supportive of his decision to help Trina. Ronnie thought that just maybe, if she had, Harry wouldn't be so shaken.  
  
**All your past sins  
Are since past  
You should be sleeping  
It's alright  
Sleep tight  
Though the long night with me  
With me**  
  
Harry woke up and saw that Ronnie was gone. He turned over and looked the ceiling. Harry's mind was in a fog. He couldn't remember why he was in bed, or why he was still dressed in his school clothes.  
  
Then he remembered. He remembered Trina leaving. He remembered getting up after she left and he remembered getting ready for school. Harry remembered that he didn't go. That he was in a corner crying. That Ronnie came.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed and he tried to shake the fog from his mind. He noticed that there was a light on in the kitchen. Harry thought that he had heard someone in there, so he got up, wrapping himself with a blanket off his bed. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ronnie sitting on the floor. Crying.  
  
**No, I didn't start it  
Your broken hearted  
From a long, long time ago  
Oh, the way you hold me  
It's all that I need to know**  
  
Harry looked at Ronnie as she hastily brushed tears from her face. She didn't want Harry to know that she had been crying. Ronnie needed to be strong.  
  
"Hey." Ronnie said, forcing a smile. Harry walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Ronnie looked at Harry. He had his head bowed and she could see his shoulders tremble. Ronnie put her hand under Harry's chin and made him lift his head.  
  
"Don't you dare say that," she told him. "This is not your fault Harry. You're not to blame for this."  
  
"Then why do I feel so responsible?" Harry asked her.  
  
Ronnie didn't have an answer. Instead, Harry reached up and pulled the blanket around Ronnie. She took the corner and pulled it tightly around herself. They sat there wrapped in the blanket for a few minutes.   
  
Ronnie looked at Harry. "I didn't mean to cry." she whispered.  
  
  
Harry didn't want Ronnie to think that she was part of his problem. She was the only thing in his life that was even a little bit normal. Harry released a sob and he began to cry. Ronnie pulled him close and she began to cry too. Ronnie cried for Harry. Harry just cried.  
  
**And it's so late  
But I'll wait  
Through the long night with you  
With you** 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'd like to thank everbody that reviewed my story so far. Sorry that this update was so late, but I never really decided what I was going to do to the story until a few days ago. It was just meant to be a stand alone, but I couldn't think of a good plot for another story. So hopefully, by the time this is finished, I'll have a plot in mind!!  
  
  
  
Harry lifted his head and wiped tears from his face. He looked at Ronnie and she gave him sad smile. Harry stood up and reached down for Ronnie's hand. She took Harry's hand and he helped her off the floor.  
  
Ronnie reached around Harry and made sure the heavy blanket was wrapped securely over his shoulders. He clasped the blanket with his hands, and looked at Ronnie. They stood in silence.  
  
"Maybe you should go." Harry said. Ronnie felt desperate. He was pushing her away again.  
  
"No Harry." Ronnie moved closer to him, but Harry backed away.  
  
"It's okay Ronnie. Really." Harry tried to sound convincing, but Ronnie wasn't buying it.  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't be alone." Ronnie told him gently.  
  
Harry looked into Ronnie's eyes. He could sense that she was fearful. Of him? Of his situation? Harry wasn't sure.  
  
Harry reached over and took Ronnie's hand. Ronnie looked at her feet. She could see right through his caring and thought act. It was show. A show to make her believe that he was perfectly fine.  
  
"Ronnie I promise," Harry squeezed her hand. "We have school tomorrow, and you need to sleep."  
  
Ronnie sighed. "I guess you're right." She didn't want to pressure him, afraid of making him angry.   
  
Harry lead her to the door. Ronnie picked up her coat and put it on. She opened the apartment door and looked at Harry.  
  
"Call me if you need anything." Ronnie told him.  
  
Harry nodded and closed the door quietly behind her. He looked around his pathetic apartment and threw the blanket down on the floor. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he went into the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
Harry opened the refrigerator door. He moved around the few things that were in there. Nothing to drink. Harry looked over at his liquor cabinet. He knew that he shouldn't have any alcohol, but Harry couldn't control his feet as they carried him to the cabinet.  
  
He opened the doors. Harry moved a few half empty bottles around until he found what he was looking for. A full bottle of whiskey. He twisted the top off and drank half the bottle in one swig.  
  
Harry walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. He took another drink from the bottle. Harry felt anger build up inside him as the harsh liquid slid down his throat. Harry reached out his arm, and in one quick motion, knocked a pile of assignments off the table. Harry put his head in his hands and pulled hard on his hair as he heard the last of the papers hit the floor.   
  
"What's wrong with me!" Harry screamed, hurling the bottle of whiskey across the room. The glass bottle hit the wall and shattered as it hit, sending fragments of glass into the air and causing a stain to appear on the stark white wall.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath. He couldn't behave like this. He couldn't behave like a madman.   
  
Harry stood up and grabbed the broom. He moved over where the smashed bottle was, and he began to sweep up the broken glass. As he moved around, Harry slipped on a piece of paper. He fell down, stopping his fall by his hand.  
  
Harry slumped up against the wall. He never noticed that he was sitting in a puddle a whiskey. Or his blood. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'd just like to thank everyone for the kind reviews, and to beg forgiveness. Sorry this chapter took forever, but I've had no free time until now to get it up. So here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Boston Public, it belongs to FOX, DEK.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ronnie walked down the hallway of Winslow High. Class was going to start in about 30 minutes, and Ronnie had to get to her class to prepare for her lesson.  
  
"Ronnie." Steven caught up to her, and Ronnie slowed down.  
  
"Hey Steven." Ronnie said.  
  
  
  
"How's Harry?" Steven asked, concerned.  
  
"He's okay, I guess," Ronnie quietly answered. "Have you seen him yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Steven said. He began to walk toward his office. "When you see him, tell him that I want to talk to him."  
  
Ronnie nodded and left Steven standing as his office door. Ronnie turned the corner and walked down the stairs toward the Dungeon.  
  
* * *   
  
Harry sat at his desk. He tried to clean it up, but his right hand was killing him.  
  
He thought about what had happened the night before. He had been up for almost an hour after Ronnie had left, picking glass out of his hand. Harry had bandaged his hand because it was red and swollen. And more than likely, his hand would be the gossip item of the day.  
  
Harry heard a knock on the open classroom door. He looked up and saw Ronnie leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Hey," Ronnie said. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry pretended to be busy with a paper.  
  
Ronnie walked in slowly. She sat on a desk top and looked at him. Ronnie noticed his hand and was horrified.  
  
"Harry," she said timidly. "What happened to your hand?"  
  
Harry ignored her.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" Ronnie was more insisted. She stood up and placed a hand on her hip. "Talk to me Harry."  
  
"Dammit Ronnie!" Harry stood up quickly and looked her straight in the eye. "Why don't you keep your nose out of my business."  
  
Ronnie backed up and walked over to the door. She was about to leave, but she turned around and looked back at Harry. He was staring at the back wall.  
  
"You're killing me Harry." She told him. He continued to look straight ahead.  
  
"If it's not your curiosity, I don't care."  
  
* * *   
  
"Make sure you pass in all remaining assignments by the end of the week, or you'll be getting a zero." Ronnie told her students as they left her classroom. Ronnie was rummaging around in her desk when she heard a voice.  
  
"Hey Ronnie. What are you looking for?" Zach walked into her classroom.  
  
Ronnie lifted her head. "My sanity."  
  
Zach looked at her sad face. "I heard about Harry."  
  
Ronnie stood up and put on her coat that was hung over her chair.  
  
"Where are you going?" Zach asked, following Ronnie out of her classroom. She locked the door behind them and looked at Zach.  
  
"I have an errand to run." Ronnie told him, walking down the hallway.  
  
"During class time?" Zach asked, walking with her.  
  
"I have next period off," Ronnie said. "Plus I have lunch."  
  
Zach watched her go through the front door of the school, leaving him in wonder.  
  
* * *   
  
Harry sat in a chair facing Steven's desk. Scott had come down to his classroom during his last class and had informed him that Steven wanted to speak with him. Harry had managed to get back into his classroom before Scott had given him a lecture about how irresponsible he was and how he should smarten up.  
  
Harry didn't look up as he heard Steven come into the office. Harry hoped that Steven wasn't waiting for him to speak, because he sure as hell didn't have anything to say.  
  
"What's going on with you Harry?" Steven asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Nothing." Harry responded, looking out the window.  
  
"Harry, with you 'nothing' is most always 'something'." Steven said.  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
"Ever since your stabbing, something not been right about you," said Steven. "Have you seen anyone?"  
  
"A shrink?" Harry looked at Steven.   
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh, come on Steven!" Harry exclaimed. "They'd only tell me that I'm screwed up. And well, that's a given with me."  
  
Steven sighed. "What about Ronnie? Have you been talking to her about it?"  
  
"She already knows I'm a nutcase. Why would she need a shrink to confirm it?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know what I mean," said Steven. Harry shifted in his chair. "Harry, is there something that I should know about?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said to Steven as he stood up. As Harry walked towards the door, he turned back to Steven. "Maybe it's time that I leave."  
  
Steven stared at Harry as he left his office, confused by what Harry had just said. The meaning of his last statement confused and frightened the principal, because he just didn't know what it had meant.  
  
* * *   
  
Ronnie fumbled with her keys. She wasn't sure why she had left school, something she very rarely did, and had ended up here. Possibly the last place she ever wanted to be, at least for the moment.  
  
Ronnie took a silver key, jammed it into the lock, took a deep breath, and unlocked the door.  
  
She wasn't ready for what she saw. 


End file.
